


To Serve and Protect

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Turkey rescues Rice from a fallen angel that has broken into the restaurant kitchens.





	To Serve and Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Rice/Turkey piece on Tumblr forever ago and it sparked this little crack fic! I honestly think they'd be really cute together.

There was a scream from the kitchens that startled all of the food souls in the restaurant. As soon as they heard it they knew what had happened, another fallen had broken into the kitchens.

Turkey was one of the food souls who had heard the scream, but he was the only one of them who knew who had screamed.  _ Rice. _

With his powerful wings Turkey flew overhead of everyone who was rushing into the kitchens and pushed open the door. What he saw was enough to make his blood boil. Rice was shaking on the floor and trying to fend off a Uke Mochi with her spoon. She turned to the door and Turkey could see the tears in her eyes. "T-Turkey!" She cried.

Turkey rushed in with Pudding, Omurice, and Brownie quick behind him. He went to Rice's side and picked her up, "My Princess, are you okay?" He asked softly as he took her away from the fallen and their fellow food souls started to attack it.

Rice nodded softly, she wrapped her arms around Turkey's neck and held on to him tightly as he flew her into the restaurant and sat her down at an empty table. "I have to leave for just a moment.. I can't let them fight it by themselves." He said quietly to Rice as he removed his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. Before he flew back into the kitchens however he placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Once Turkey returned back to the kitchens, the fight with the fallen didn't last long, they had been a weak one. So weak that by the time Turkey entered the battle that they were already edging back towards the bashed open back door. Once the Uke Mochi was defeated Turkey found himself wondering how such  _ weak  _ fallens could keep breaking into the restaurants like this.

Turkey left with a sigh, overhearing the others debating on what they should do to keep more fallens out. When he returned, Rice was still were he left her and her shaking had died down slightly. "Rice- do you want to go to the ice arena?"

She nodded softly and clutched the fluffy cape about herself.

With a nod, Turkey again picked up Rice and flew in the direction of the ice arena. When they arrived he was happy it was empty, or else he would've felt like kicking everyone out. A soon-to-be king needed to be alone with his princess when he was in distress after all.

Turkey carefully sat Rice down on the comfiest looking seats in the ice arena and knelt besides her. He took ahold of her hand and kissed it. "Did it hurt you?" He asked quietly.

Rice shook her head softly, her messy white hair becoming messy around her face. "It.. It just scared me is all." She whispered.

Turkey just stared at Rice for a moment before slowly rising from the ground. He took off his crown and ran his fingers through his grey hair. In his hands he looked at the crown, then he looked up at Rice. Without a thought against it, Turkey threw his crown away. Across the icy floor it flew, hissing as it skipped across the ice.

Rice jumped from where she had been sitting and hurriedly looked over at the crown, it stopped against the leg of another chair in the ice arena. She looked back towards Turkey and when he saw that he was making no movement to retrieve it himself, she stood up from her seat.

"Rice," Turkey took hold of both of Rice's hands and sighed softly. "Don't worry about the crown, it means nothing. All I want to do is protect you."

Rice blinked and looked back at the crown, her hands gently squeezed Turkey's. "B-But… Don't you want.. to be a king?" She asked slowly.

Turkey felt a smile pull at his lips, "I do but.. it takes a lot of work to be a king. I need to learn how to protect those around me, to protect you. That's how I'll be a king, I'll protect you every way I can."

Rice looked away from Turkey to the floor, she opened her mouth but no noise came out. She sighed and her breath rose like steam around her. "E-Even… If I would like.. To learn to protect myself?"

"Of course!" Turkey said quickly, he brought Rice's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "If that's what you want Rice, then I'll help you learn to protect yourself."

A great smile split across Rice's lips and suddenly she was all over Turkey. She had her arms clasped about his neck tightly and was placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you," She whispered.

And in that moment Turkey felt like even being a king couldn't be better than that. Why settle for the feeling of being a king when he was already happiest holding Rice? 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Turkey calling Rice his princess and him becoming more humble and more king-like by being with her.


End file.
